


Madam Librarian!

by Frostylicious



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Libraries, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostylicious/pseuds/Frostylicious
Summary: There's a new librarian in Beach City! She's your average bookworm. Quiet, keeps to herself, and has a dragon collection that keeps growing rapidly! Not only that, she's become smitten with local thespian, Jamie the Mailman! Jamie x Self-Insert...? Oh, dear...





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be, or not to be continued? :P I may come back to this eventually, but right now I have a few other things to focus on as of late.
> 
> This was meant to be prepared for the Self-Insert Month on Tumblr, but it's a little late, unfortunately.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, or any of the books mentioned below.

"Thanks for introducing me to this book, Connie! It's been a while since I've jumped into a new series."

"You're welcome! I thought it was right up your alley. It's not every day that you happen to come across a book where dragons horde stained glass windows or dogs."

Steven's eyes glittered with stars. "… Dragons can horde _dogs_?"

Quickly Connie raised a hand over her mouth. "Whoops!" she gasped. "I need to stop giving away spoilers. But you should enjoy the novel nonetheless!"

The children wandered between the never-ending aisles. Finally they reached the open area, where a handful of people had sat themselves at scattered tables with their noses in bundles of books or paperwork. To Steven and Connie's delight there wasn't a single person at the checkout center. Their eagerness strengthened as Connie placed a couple of books on the counter top.

Nothing happened.

"Shouldn't the librarian be scanning your books already?" asked Steven.

"Yeah…," replied Connie.

They glanced over the counter, only to find a young woman twirling a tulip in her fingers whilst having the dreamiest smile they'd seen since Jamie's infatuation over Garnet.

"What's up with her?" whispered Steven.

"It looks as though she's been struck by love," said Connie, eyes sparkling. "And just to be sure… Excuse us, miss? We'd like to checkout our books, please."

The librarian broke her gaze and merely looked up at the kids, smile intact. "Hmm? What? … Oh! Oh, my!" Behind her black-framed spectacles, her brown eyes unleashed a state of unease. Immediately she dropped the flower and slammed both palms down onto the counter. She grabbed Connie's book and began scanning.

Steven and Connie exchanged worried glances.

"Uh, miss?" started Connie.

"Yes?" said the librarian in a quiet tone.

"I can't rent my book unless you scan my library card."

The brunette smacked a hand to her forehead and grumbled under her breath.

"Of course, of course!" she muttered. "Why hadn't I thought of that before? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," laughed Steven. "It's not every day we have a new face in Beach City!"

The librarian pulled a blank face. "How did you—? Oh! Here are your books, dear. They need to be returned by the second. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Connie happily retrieved the books and card. "Thank you, ma'am! And don't worry, Steven knows everyone. If he hasn't seen you before, he'll know you're new in a heartbeat."

"That's right!" Steven plopped down his novel of choice and offered his card.

The lady received his novel and stared at the cover with a look of captivation. A moment later she had sprawled out onto the counter top, excitement in her squinty eyes. Connie took a step back while Steven stood his ground with the exact smile that he greeted almost everybody with. It wasn't quite appropriate for librarians to hound others and crawl on counters by their stomachs, but Steven was Steven, and he certainly didn't mind.

"You're going to read _Dragon Slippers_?" she asked in enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Steven in a hushed voice. "Can dragons really horde dogs?"

" _Yes_!" screeched the librarian.

The building was dead silent; people from the tables or chairs looked up from their reading material, wondering what had just set the bomb off in the ridiculous woman's head. She cleared her throat and quickly scanned Steven's things before returning them. Then she sat and gazed longingly at the tulip that lay before her keyboard.

"In these books, they horde anything but treasure! Some horde shoes, others horde vases and glassware… it's so refreshing to find books that have so many different attributes with dragons. Once you're finished with this trilogy, might I suggest _The Enchanted Forest Chronicles_ or _Dragon Rider_? Oh! And the _Pit Dragon Chronicles_ , too…" She glanced away, mumbling, "Well, m-maybe you need to be a couple years older if you plan on reading the _Pit Dragon_ novels..."

Connie's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh my gosh, just how _many_ dragon novels have you read?"

"Wow, you must really know a lot about dragons!" said Steven, impressed.

The nameless librarian fiddled with the stem of her red tulip, her face compared with said tulip's color. "I-I'm an avid reader and collector. I have two bookshelves filled with dragon stuff, from children's books to figures. I even have a dragon salt-and-pepper shaker that I bought at a thrift store a couple of years ago." She then hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. You're probably both thinking I'm such a weirdo for being so interested in stuff like this. Someone in her mid-twenties who spends most of her time glued to a computer screen and doesn't know to commu'un… com… _communicate_ properly."

Steven and Connie shook their heads.

"No, you're not!" Connie protested.

"Connie's right!" Steven agreed. "You're just doing what you love. And even if you're glued to a computer screen from day in and day out, look around you and see what already you've accomplished! You're out of your comfort zone by being in a public place and helping people. We're really glad to have met you."

They watched as the shy librarian peeked out between her fingers. "You… you are?"

"I've been meaning to build up a summer reading list," said Connie. "So thanks for making all of those suggestions! I've never met a dragon enthusiast before."

"You… haven't?"

"You're the first one!" said Steven proudly.

"Oh…" The woman folded her hands together, smiling coyly. "Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad to meet the both of you, too. And the mailman!"

"Jamie!" grinned Steven.

"Yes," nodded the librarian. "He's the one who delivered me this tulip…"

Connie rose an eyebrow mischievously as she whispered to Steven, "That explains the love-struck expression from earlier."

"… Which was assigned by Mayor Dewey to welcome me to Beach City."

Steven's grin faded into the oblivion. "Oh."

"Couldn't have the mayor just deliver it himself?" asked Connie.

"Probably," said Steven, "but when it comes to making special deliveries, Jamie's the person to get it done! Pardon me, but I can't help but pry," he continued with a knowing voice, "but I'm dying to ask. Did he bow when he made introductions with you?"

"Yes, he did!" stated the librarian. "And then he referred to me as Allison S'moore. He made quite the impression!" Her eyes drooped lovingly and then released a soft sigh. "He is such an optimistic gentleman."

Steven's grin was back again. "He's quite the actor."

"And he's such a fun guy to be around," added Connie. "He's kind of similar to you. He's really passionate in what he does, he's good-natured, but a tad… dramatic."

"He's usually in the Drama Zone," said the hybrid simply.

"I hope I'll see him again," said Allison.

"I'm sure you will!" Steven chirped.

Connie smirked. "Oh, most definitely."


End file.
